Another Broken Soul
by Nightmare Unicorn
Summary: All it really took was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And, being new to the... surprises, that came along with residing in Beacon Hills, California didn't help one bit. When Ada Everett is shipped off to her aunt's home, tucked away in this mysterious town, she is met with a new lifestyle. A dangerous and risky one at that. Sacrifices are made, and hearts are broken in
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Just don't make eye contact with anybody or talk to any of my friends and your Beacon Hills High school experience should go by just fine."

"Lydia, that's not what I meant when I said advice." my aunt scolded her daughter. As if I wasn't already flipping out about going to a new school in a new state. Hell, a new side of the country. Lydia just had to put the nice little cherry on top. Because trust me, she could be a nightmare if she put her mind to it.

Once upon a time, there was a happy little girl tucked away in a quaint little town deep in the heart of sunny ol' Florida. One day, the little girls mom suddenly told her out of the blue that she was to go stay with her Aunt Christy halfway through the semester for who knows how long. She never told the girl why, just sent her off. So voila! Here I am. Trapped in Casa De La Brat. Of course, there a bit more to that, but best not to bore you with it.

"Well, you never asked for specifics." Lydia scoffed, flicking a lock of her strawberry blond hair from her shoulder. Today, they were sporting an exotic looking set of barrel curls. The usual I guess. I wouldn't quite know since I had only arrive yesterday. And jet lag was a bitch, let me tell you.

"Either way, it's time to go. Be nice." Aunt Christy said, giving us both a light push toward the door. Clearly, that last part was directed toward Lydia who huffed, muttering something beneath her breath about not wanting to be 'man handled'. Diva.

If you haven't noticed, Lydia and I... well, we weren't exactly best friends. She was the princess of the family, and I was the little import. But hey, it's only been a day, who knows what'll change.

Lydia began outside, headed toward her precious cherry red spit-shined Mustang sports car. Apparently she got it for her birthday last year. Me? I was lucky if I got a couple of bucks and a card. But hey, I'm not complaining. I'd take that over nothing any day. Lydia went straight to the drivers seat and placed her mug of coffee on the roof of her car as she messed with the lock.

"Listen Ada. I'm having my birthday party tonight, so stay out of my way and everything will be just fine, kay?" she told me with a sickly sweet little smirk tagged on at the end. Though, I guess it was a rhetorical question, because when I opened my mouth for a response she had climbed in the Mustang. Lydia slid her sunglasses from the top of her head to cover her eyes and then peered at herself in the rear view mirror. The strawberry blond diva fluffed her hair a bit and then rummaged through her purse until she found a tube of what appeared to be cherry red lipstick. I shook my head as she swiped a thick layer on over her lips, smiling in satisfaction at herself.

Wow.

I watched as the engine rumbled to life and the sleek red vehicle rolled down the driveway and onto the street. My arms flung up in a defeated sort of way, and I called after her. "Whatever you'd like your Majesty. And thanks for the ride!"

What I didn't understand was why she chose to drive and waste gas when the school was only a five minute walk. I simply shook my head. Better not to ask I guess. I began to walk, sighing as I adjusted the strap on my bag on my shoulder. Time to go I guess.

Living in California was so different than Florida. For one, it was quite chilly here for only being mid-September. Back in the Sunshine State, it'd feel like summer still. Also, it was incredibly hilly. I mean, I swear every house in this small but grand neighborhood was at a different altitude.

About the neighborhood. I was so used to living in a small town where a lot of people lived. So, each neighborhood was large with small homes. Just a simple one story, three bedroom two bathroom sort of place. But here? Here it was a whole other story. Or at least where the Martin's lived. It was a smaller community with only ten or twelve houses, but they were huge. Large two -some even three- story homes with a pool and everything. Fancy, I know. The neat thing though, was that the neighborhood was basically surrounded by a thin mass of trees, like a forest. I liked that bit.

•••

I knew I had reached Beacon Hills High school when I heard the chatter of students. I looked up from my feet to see a parking lot with cars maneuvering through trying to find a spot. I saw long yellow buses, no doubt grimy and stingy as always. And there were people. Lots and lots of them. It was definitely bigger than my last school for sure.

There were clusters of students clumped together in their groups as usual. Though, there were a few floaters who decided to hang alone and do their own thing. Then, there were the pairs, probably the couples that thought they were too cool for groups or being on their own. But the groups are what made up most of the crowd.

Each one had a distinction. There were the artists; the ones who sat in the courtyard sketching away or snapping photos. There were the stoners; the ones who were just chilling together, clearly either plastered -which was quite impressive this early- or higher than the Empire State building. But mostly? There were the jocks.

These were the guys who -no, didn't have football jerseys like they did back home- but instead had lacrosse sticks strapped in their bags. Clearly this was the confident, cocky, and arrogant lot. The way they laughed, looking at passing students like they were some sort of disease, gave that much away. The stereotypical jerks. And guess who was currently latched onto one of them like a leech? Yeah, Lydia. Go figure.

To be completely honest, I prefer quality over quantity. I'd much rather have a small handful of hand-picked friends than a whole mass that I couldn't even remember the names of. That was you know you can rely on them. Being popular was never really a big thing for me. Back home it just kind of happened I guess. People knew who I was and yeah, I acknowledged that, but I still hung around my main group of three people. Yes, just three.

As I walked up the steps to the hall that led to the office, I knew Lydia had spotted me. I literally walked right past that jock group in order to get to my student orientation. I could feel a few more sets of eyes following me, clearly curious. Then, male voices followed.

"Who's that?"

"Finally, a hot new girl."

Yeah, what a way to get a girl's attention. Normally, I'd just roll my eyes at their over-confident comments, but I could literally feel Lydia's glare burning slowly through each layer of skin. It was creepy. But, for some reason it made me smirk. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, my freshly curled long, light brown hair bouncing around my shoulders as I did so. Then, I flashed a 'friendly' smile toward my dear cousin, who returned the sickly sweet gesture. Then, I laughed softly and kept walking.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, right? I mean, I didn't come too late in the year, still in time for lacrosse tryouts since it was a spring sport. Yes, I play lacrosse. What? It's not just a guys sport. A little birdy told me Beacon Hills had a pretty intense girl's team, and it was incredibly difficult to make first string. But, it was worth a shot. I felt that I had a decent chance.

I stood in front of the double doors that led to the inside of the school and took a deep breath. I laid a hand on the handle and hesitated to enter. This was it, the start of my new life. It's not every day that you get to basically restart your life and put the other part on much as I'd been trying to convince myself it would be a nightmare, an inkling of hope sparked inside of me. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was a good thing. Either way, there was not going back now even if I tried. I took a deep breath and then swung open the door, a blast of noise hitting me.

Let's do this.

**Hiiiiiii,**

**IM SO PISSED I WROTE THIS AND IT WAS PRETTY GOOD AND THEN WHEN I PUBLISHED IT HALF OF IT GOT DELETED AND SO I HAD TO REWROTE THIS AND NOW ITS NOT AS GOOD D: pooh. And it's also not as long as it used to be.**

**Anywho, enough with my frustration. PLEASE comment, vote, and fan! I wanna hear some feedback if you like it or not! Leave some predictions, ideas, feedback! I read all of them! It brightens my day... **

**Lots-o-lurve**

**-Jess xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

I will admit, school was never the one thing I looked forward to, but I was suddenly okay with it when I had a very attractive guy as my tour guide. Though, first I had to go through this whole lecture about how 'we're an A plus school with a zero tolerance for bullying' and some crap.

No shit, I think every vice principle is obligated to say that to a new student. It was in the book if they have some sort of 'How To Run A School: For Dummies'.

That alone seemed to extend on forever and ever, and I swear I felt myself falling asleep after he said 'welcome'. But once he mentioned student tour guide, I perked up straight away. Good, this meant he was almost done. And I could actually socialize with somebody my age.

"Scott, you can take over from here." the man who had introduced himself as Vice Principle Adams announced, stepping aside with the cheesiest little flourish toward me. This boy, Scott, gave him an odd look before shaking his head.

"This is Scott McCall, he's a junior like you." Adams explained. Soon, he seemed to notice everything was under control and sauntered off back to his office.

I suppose being around the same age, this should be a lot more exciting than having the boring administrators laying down the guidelines for you. "Hey, like Adams said, I'm Scott." he cleared up with a friendly smile.

I nodded and returned the smile politely. "Ada." I responded getting to my feet while I swung my navy blue JanSport backpack over a single shoulder before shrugging it onto the other.

Scott had light brown hair that was styled in a neat yet casual way out of his face. He was rather tall, a good six or seven inches taller than me. But that wasn't saying much as I stood at a whole whoppin' five feet and four inches. Contrasting against his tanned skin was a pair of dark bands encircling his bicep, clearly a tattoo. He was what? A junior like me? I guess I couldn't be one to judge though, I had one of my own wrapping my ankle in a thin design. It was a delicate little vine with roses dappling the stem. But, thorns studded the crawling vines, lots and lots of them. The symbolization was that life wasn't always easy, there were always bumps along the way and somebody was bound to get hurt. Not the happiest but hey; A) it was true. And B) it was pretty.

Scott nodded when I introduced myself and began toward the hall, gesturing with his head for me to follow him. "Let's go." I willingly complied, trotting along after him until I caught up, looking around at the different students. It ceased to amaze me how so many types of people could all coincide with eachother in a single place. Though, I would admit some people didn't like to cooperate.

"Looks like you have... Harris first. Good luck with that." Scott chuckled, looking from my schedule up to me. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks." I responded, sarcasm clearly lacing my voice. Scott laughed softly and pointed his room out.

"He's Chemistry."

"Figured as much. I can read." I pointed out with a smirk in which he mirrored and rolled his eyes.

We continued down the hallway and walked past a group of lacrosse players. Scott turned and gave a little flick of his head in greeting. "Hey." he said and the cluster of boys returned the greeting.

I nodded, arching a brow and crossing my arms. "Oh, so you're a lacrosse player, huh?" I asked, though it was more of a statement. Scott nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah." he said. I simply nodded again. He seemed nice enough, maybe their not all that bad? But as quickly as that thought came, it went. As we walked past a couple, none other than Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-For-You and Lydia, he shot Scott a deadly glare and I blinked. Lydia followed suit, straight at me.

Scott ignored the boy's attitude, so I did the same to Lydia. "And that would be Jackson Whittmore and Lydia Martin in a nutshell." Scott chuckled, continuing down the hall.

"Oh, trust me, I know." I replied.

Scott seemed surprised and looked at me. "Met them already?" he questioned.

I laughed and sighed. "Unfortunately Strawberry Shortcake over there is in the bedroom next to mine." I explained, somewhat proud of my connection between the cartoon and Lydia's strawberry blonde hair... I know, I'm cheesy.

Scott laughed but then pressed on, obviously surprised. "Lydia's never mentioned a sister." he said slowly, clearly confused. Poor kid.

"Sister? No way in hell, I wouldn't be able to handle that. Cousin? Bearable. Until I had to move in at least." I clarified. It was true, being across the country we never spoke that much and I enjoyed my freedom from her. Now I was kind of... stuck.

Realization hit the boy and he nodded with a prolonged 'oooooh'. I couldn't help but snicker.

"So," I began after Scott showed me my next class, which I guess he had with me. "you know Lydia?" I questioned, looking up at him curiously. He seemed to have to think about it and I laughed. Seemed about right.

You see, Lydia was a tricky one to get along with. As much as she was self absorbed, selfish, cocky, and stubborn, I will admit, she has her moments of kindness. Or, what Lydia thinks is kindness. Occassionally if you're on her good side, she could fish out a compliment or two somewhere from deep down. Or maybe she won't have that snide tone to her voice which I swear is natural. But hey, it was an accomplishment.

"Kind of... sorta... yeah. I have no clue honestly. I kno-" the corners of his lips seemed to twitch downward in the makings of a frown. Immediately, a flare of curiousity went off inside of me.

"-knew, her best friend, so I was basically stuck. But, she's okay when you get to... know... who she is."

Something sounded rather peculiar about the way he phrased that sentence. It was like he was trying to carefully piece things together. I slowly nodded though, mischievously thinking of some way to weasel out some information. I had a knack for that.

"It was.. Ally, right? Something along those lines?" I asked, looking down at my brown leather combat boots as we walked down the hall. Better test my theory out, hm?

"Allison. Her name's Allison." he quickly corrected me.

Suspicions confirmed. Scott has a thing for Allison. Definitely not had, that's for sure. Damn, I could be a freaking awesome CSI agent or something.

I nodded and looked at my schedule. "Finstock." I read off, looking up. Scott immediately burst out in laughter.

"Oh, have fun with him. Coach is a nutcase." he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair with another soft laugh.

Great, I was just hitting the jackpot today, right?

"Fantastic. You know what? I hope you have him too so you can suffer as well." I grumbled, glaring at him. Scott just laughed, flinging his hands up in a defensive way, clearly amused.

"Whoa, that's harsh. But don't worry Little Miss Grouchy, I have him that period too. You have a suffer buddy now." He chuckled with a grin. I smiled in satisfaction toward that.

"If you know Lydia, are you going to her party tonight?" I randomly asked, genuinely curious.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Scott teased and I shrugged with a grin.

"You're full of them yourself. But I'm new, I have an excuse." I fired back with a smirk and he arched a brow, opening his mouth for some snarky remark in return. But instead, he thought better of it and shook his head with a smirk.

"Touché."

• • •

The day flew by. It ended up that I landed myself in 6th period, nearing the end of the day. I had gone through lunch in the library, catching up on work my teachers made me make up because I missed some of their classes this morning due to my fun little tour.

Plus, I didn't want to deal with the whole awkward first lunch thing. Sure, I could probably scope out Scott, but I didn't want to intrude. Maybe when I meet some new people during my first full day tommorow.

It turned out Scott would be coming to Lydia's birthday party along with a couple of his friends. That was good, so at least I'd have somebody to talk to while Lydia made sure I didn't socialize with anyone around her. And by the way Scott had talked about my cousin, he wasn't the biggest fan but was kind of stuck with her for no reason. Or, I probably just didn't know the reason.

But fortunately day one was complete. Hallelujah. That explained why I now was kicked back in my room -which I had managed to set up yesterday though it took all day- reading The Perks of Being A Wallflower. I was one of those people who just liked to relax and read a book. I found it soothing, engrossing yourself in the ever so interesting plot of a story. It was like an instant escape from reality, a drug. Once you get sucked in, there's no turning back. That's the thing that intrigued me most. It's how sometimes you can find things in common with a character, and you just imagine every detail, every action, every word said as being your own. It's suddenly like, wow, I wish I could be like them, or, why didn't I ever think of that? But for me in particular, it's just realization. For me its, wow I totally screwed up. I tend to do that often. Page after page, word after word, I could find new things to do, different ways to act in certain situation.

Books are basically my life lessons. I learn from even the stupidest, mind deadening piece of literature out there. There's just messages everywhere. But there's one place that people always miss. The little miniscule detail that people don't bother to pay attention to. Though it's not physically there, it's a mental task you should train yourself to perform like I have throughout the years.

Read between the lines.

**Hiiiii,**

** So, next is Lydia's party, eeeep! I'm excited to write that (: Please ignore any errors, because I wrote all of this on my iPod and I do that for most stories xD And sorry for the shortness of this chapter :P i feel like its super short. **

**Please please please comment! I really appreciate feedback. Here are some things to let me know about and leave in the comments c: **

**1. Do you think anything will happen at the party? If so, what? **

**2. What do you think of Ada? Do you like her, don't?**

** And thats all I could think of now xD**

** Anywho, yeah comment vote and fan for more so I know if you like it!**

** Lots-o-lurve **

**-Jess xx**


	3. Chapter 3

•Chapter 3•

When Lydia says she's throwing a party, she means a party. Not a little get-together where everyone sits around watching a movie and getting fat off chips and soda while talking. Definitely not a party I was used to.

I had been dressed in my school outfit when everyone came; light denim skinny jeans that were slightly ripped around the thighs, a floral tank top, and a jean vest with a light gray scarf. The shoes I had on were some brown leather combat boots that I had absolutely fallen in love with. Aunt Chrsity had advised that I curled my hair for the first day of school, so I took her advice. That explained why my light brown, almost auburn, locks where curled by a wand I had found in Lydia's bathroom into tight curls that had relaxed into cute beachy waves.

Apparantly none of that was good enough.

As soon as Lydia trotted downstairs to get the door when the first guest arrived, I knew I was screwed. Lydia had on a strapless cotten candy pink dress that came around two inches above her knee. There was a black sash around her waist that seperated the black lace layer that intricately decorated te upper half from the simple pink of the bottom half. As if that wasn't fancy enough, Lydia was managing to walk in black 6 inch platform heels with a peep toe like they were absolutely nothing. What the actual hell.

I could barely even walk straight in tennis shoes.

"Are you just going to sit there? Get the door!" Lydia snapped at me, scurrying across the living room were I was watching TV to the door. With a deep breath, the strawberry blonde wiped the scowl off her face that had been directed toward me and replaced it with a dazzling smile for the guest.

When Lydia opened the door, she instantly relaxed when she saw it was a chocolate haired girl in a sleek black dress that seemed casual enough when she paired it with a cute tan blazer as well as some nude heels. And a gold necklace that topped of the gorgeous look.

"Allison! Thank God. I still need to finish my makeup." Lydia gasped, grabbing her friend in a hug, clearly relieved.

My gaze instantly snapped to the two of them, and I got up, supressing a mischievous smirk. Instead, I put on a friendly smile as I walked over. Lydia instantly groaned and unwillingly stepped aside to let me in the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Ada. Lydia's cousin." I introduced myself with a small wave and smile.

Allison returned the smile with a little nod and wave. "Allison. Lydia never mentioned you before. Are you visiting?" she asked curiously, tucking some of her freshly curled hair behind her ear.

I shook my head with a chuckle. No surprise really that Lydia had never mentioned me. After all, I was the loser cousin. "No, not exactly. I moved in yesterday for a while." I replied with a shrug. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Lydia roll her eyes.

"But she's gonna leave eventually." Lydia butt in, glaring at me as if she meant now. I simply rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"I guess that's my cue." I said, a smirk twitching at the corner of my lips and then turned around to leave. But, to be polite, I waved goodbye. "Nice meeting you Allison." I said and then made my disappearance.

• • •

An hour later is when the real party got going. Everybody began to show up, greeting Lydia with various 'happy birthday's, hugs, and presents. Half an hour before is when the music began to blast and the lights turned off to be illuminated with neat party lights.

Out the window from my room I could see the pool deck decorated with twinkling while Christmas lights. I would admit, that was cool. Then, the actual pool had te changing lights on, and clear beach balls littered the water. It was only a matter of time before drunken teenagers were jumping into the flourescent water and throwing them at eachother. Aunt Christy told me this is the one day of the year other than Lydia's New Years party that she left and pretended she didn't know a thing.

By now, there were at least thirty people dancing outside, more and more flooding in by the minute. I grinned and tore my gaze from the window. Time to go.

I got up from my bed and moved across the room to my closet, leafing through the few dresses I owned. I pulled out a tight forest green one held it uo to my body. The top was ruffled slightly while from the waist down was form-fitting, short, and skimpy. It wasn't so slutty when I first bought it, but that was two years ago. As were two of my other dresses.

Two more dresses came and went with the same issue. Too small. Then another one that had a rip in the seam that was too complex to fix. Finally, my last -and favorite- one had a giant stain on the front, thanks to my wonderful brother who spilt my mom's wine on me at Thanksgiving dinner last year. I groaned in frustration and flung myself back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. What could I do?

Well... I suppose Lydia has enough dresses for an army. If that army enjoyed dressing up that is. I caught my lip between my teeth and got up, slowly making my way across the hall to Lydia's room. Slowly, as if she had some kind of alarm system hooked up to her door, I cracked it and poked my head inside. The lights were turned off except for a simple bed side lamp.

Her room was a hell of a lot cleaner than mine. Everything seemed to have it's place tucked away on a shelf or hidden in a drawer. For a diva, Lydia had a fair amount of larger books on her bookshelf. A tray of perfumes and lotions sat on her vanity desk as well as a neat rack of eyeshadows in a variety of colors. Her lipsticks were slid in a drawer beneath that rack. Everything else was in a simple box, no doubt color coordinated and in it's precise position.

"Wow. I'll gve her props for orginization..." I mumbled to myself, quite impressed. Then, I made a beeline toward her closet. But, something caught my eye. Tucked in the corner of her vanity mirror was a piece of paper with a gorgeous, but sullen looking drawing of a bare, almost dying, tree. Lydia has never struck me as the artistic type... Fashionisa, yes. Drawing? Not so much. I admired the neat stroked of the black pen she ha used. Some sort of interest sparked inside of me, but was quickly pushed aside when she heard a voice in the hallway.

"One second! Let me grab something!"

Lydia.

I desperately looked for a place to hide. She would not appreciate me snooping in her room one bit. So, I did the smart thing and dove into her huge walk in closet and squeezed in the corner when I heard muffled footsteps, the click of heels hitting the wooden floorboards. Of course, she came to the closet and I silently burrowed ny body deeper back, behind the rack of clothes hanging from a metal bar and in a corner. She leafed through her jackets, which I just so happened to be behind. Light leaked into the space I was hidden in, and it gradually made it's way closer and closer to me. My heart pounded and I had my eyes squeezed shut in anxiety. But fortunately, Lydia seemed to find what she was looking for. A nude colored blazer. Then, with a huff and the finaly clicking of her heels, she was gone.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and my whole body relaxed. That was close.

It took me a couple of moments to literally army crawl out of her mass of clothes. Then, I stood up and looked at her selection of dresses. There were plenty to choose from. Lydia definitely around my size, maybe a size bigger. I nibbled my lip with a smile as I eyed a smoky gray dress. It had a halter strap starting at one side and wrapped around my neck to the other. The neckline was an elegant sweetheart cut and the upper part around the chest was sheer and loose. But, it tightened around the waist to be a form fitting pencil skirt that was stitched to be folded over in some spots. It faded from a smoky gray to darker gray to te bottom. Honestly, it was stunning, let's hope it looked good.

I disappeared off to my room and rummaged throught the bottom of my own closet for some shoes. I managed to pick out some black heels that I didn't even know I owned. They were platforms that was closed toed and a good four inches. Well, they shouldn't be that difficult to walk in if I owned them, right? I shrugged and then stripped down. Then, I shimmied the dress on, that fortunately fit perfectly, hugging me in the right places. I wore some cute dangly dream catcher earrings as well as a few silver bracelets.

Time to move onto hair. I simply just touched up my curls and pinned a strand back to keep it from my face. As for my makeup, I did a simply yet effective smoky eye effect that wasn't too much, but casual at the same time. A layer of mascara and a thin line of liquid liner was enough to finish that look as well as some simple dark red lipstick that matched perfectly. I wasn't the kind of girl who loved dark colors, actually, I disliked them. But, on certain occassions they looked nice, and this was one of those occasions.

Finally, I had finished, and it was time to hit the party. Real quickly, I studied my appearance in the mirror one last time before I headed off. I needed to make sure it was okay. With one last quick look out the window, I noticed it was the same level of formality as everybody else, so therefore I guess it was good enough.

••••••••

**Hiiiiii,**

**This chapter sucked, I'm sorry. It was a filler and I was on a camping trip xD so I start highschool tommorow... I'm literally the definition of terrified right now. I swear I'm gonna forget the order of my classes or where they are. Goodness... Wish me luck.**

**So! Whaddya think of this chapter, hm hm hm? c: Leave some feedback, predictions, or ideas you have.**

**Don't forget to comment! Thank yooooou!**

**Lots-o-lurve**

**-Jess xx**


End file.
